


A Different Take on Certain Events

by caracoleta07



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fic, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caracoleta07/pseuds/caracoleta07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewriting the Doctor/Rose reunion at the end of The Stolen Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Take on Certain Events

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the muse provided me with in the wee hours of the morning the other day. Fortunately when I woke up I still remembered.
> 
> First time publishing.  
> Unbeta’d.

Running.

So fast.

He was pumping his legs so hard against the ground but he didn't even notice the vibrations that travelled up his legs, as his Converse hit the pavement of that deserted street. The only thing he registered was her smiling face and that she was running just as desperately towards him.

When they got close to each other, they both stopped. One more final step and the Doctor enveloped her in his arms, his face buried in her hair, chanting "Rose, Rose, Rose" over and over next to her ear.

"My Doctor," she whispered back, fighting back tears of relief, as her arms encircled his neck and she leaned into him.

It's hard to say how long that much anticipated embrace lasted, but even as they put some space between them, so that they could look at each other properly, neither of them stepped out of the other's arms. Neither let go of the other.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," he confessed, awe evident in his tone and gaze, as his eyes roamed her face.

"Well, I once promised you forever, so I thought I should make an effort," she smiled back, trying for nonchalance.

"Oh Rose…," he whispered as he leant his forehead against hers, claiming back the comfort of so many hugs they shared in the past.

"Doctor…," she said in hushed tones, "Can you… May I…," she trailed off torn between asking him to complete that sentence left unfinished so long ago in another Norway and asking if it was okay to kiss him.

"Anything you want, Rose Tyler," he said resolutely, "just as soon as I take care of something."

And with that his lips descended on hers, sweetly and firmly, letting her know he was not backing out, that nothing made him happier than to have her with him again.

A sudden blast of light and sound tore them apart and they realized their friend, the Captain Jack Harkness, had just teleported nearby and saved their lives by blasting a Dalek's head off. It had been approaching them, meaning to exterminate, while they were unaware of anything but each other.

"Jack!" Rose let go of the Doctor and flung herself into her friend's arms. "Thank you."

They smiled fondly and happily, glad to see each other again and suddenly confusion crossed her features.

"You're alive," she stated, trying to understand this fact, "you look different. It suits you, this uniform."

"Thanks." He gave her his dazzling signature smile, "I thought I looked dashing to you no matter what I chose to wear," he winked.

She beamed right back at him. Same old Jack, "But…" she started, turning to face the Doctor.

"I can explain?" he offered uncertainly, scratching his neck.

"Yes, please!" Rose replied, in a tone that said 'You'd better!'

The Doctor nodded back, his lips in a straight line.

"Yes, that's all very fine and dandy – nothing I want more really," Jack butted in, "but right now I think we should try and take care of whatever's happening here. And besides, Doctor, I see you haven't introduced me to the new one."

They all smiled and headed towards the TARDIS and Donna. Some things would never change, not they wanted it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and suggestions are very welcome, because I'm new to this whole experience and while I conceived this as a one-shot I didn't classify this story as completed because I think it has some potential. However at this moment I don’t know where I'm going with it and might not update this for a while.
> 
> Meanwhile thank you for reading/favoriting/reviewing


End file.
